


Mine, Mine Mine

by Tasseomancy



Series: Born to Die [2]
Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Staring, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasseomancy/pseuds/Tasseomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cycle. Simon looks at her because she makes him want her and she makes him want her because that stare sets her on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Mine Mine

She wasn’t sure if it was weird or not to admit it but she actually really liked Simon’s whole  _watching_ thing. It was kind of sexy, in a weird way, knowing he like-liked her and stared at her like that. They’d lapse into silence or be doing something and she’d feel him watching her. The intensity of his stare sending lightening through her. It didn’t take too much of that to get her grinning. She’d had tons of guys staring at her before, but with Simon it wasn’t just checking her out, it was recording things about her,  _cherishing her_. That was new and it made her feel loved, special. 

It didn’t seem like Simon would ever really grow out of his old habits but she didn’t mind really, she liked to catch him staring and smile and blow him a kiss, see him stiffen then smile back a little shyly. She felt a thrill those increasingly fewer times she saw him film her, liked knowing he had something of her to keep him company while she wasn’t there. When they couldn’t really touch his stare was palpable to her, intimacy where none could really thrive. It was something about his eyes, how intense they were. Before it’d been kind of creepy, but now that he was her Simon—and not just Simon the weird kid from community service—  _her boyfriend_ , it was wonderful. When she took a shower in their flat she could feel his eyes on her through the obscuring glass then on her bare skin as he moved quietly toward her. She could barely stay in the shower at that point, his eyes on her having driven Alisha absolutely wild. 

It was hard to explain really, what it did to her. It was just one of those things that were so intrinsically Simon that set her on fire. When they couldn’t touch they had shared secrets instead of kisses and she’d felt so open and visible, more exposed then she’d ever felt when naked. Those big blue eyes carefully stripping her of every layer she’d hidden behind with no judgement. Just more appreciation, more care, more love. She’d wanted to kiss him so badly she could scream, but she’d had to settle for putting her hands on his clothed forearms. His actions spoke volumes when his words failed him. The way his eyes moved on her or followed her, the way he swallowed when she smiled, the way he had to adjust his collar when she winked. She’d admitted to him during one of their talking sessions that’d she’d liked his watching her. She wasn’t sure if he’d quite understood why she liked it so much, but then again it wasn’t like she’d managed to explain it very well. But a light had sparked in his eyes and he’d grinned, even asked her some questions about it. 

It was interesting how that little admission had affected him. It seemed to release something in him, some nervous knot in his chest. It occurred to her then that maybe he was a bit of a pervert, which wasn’t such a bad thought now— it wasn’t like she was a saint either— and that he did get off on watching sometimes. It was electrifying to see him let go of that part of him he’d been afraid to show her, that side of him that got off on her. He’d never really shown her that, he’d never hid how much he liked her but he’d never admitted how attractive he found her. Alisha just assumed that was partly because he was still shy and partly because of her old power, but telling him it was okay to ogle her, that she loved it, had freed him from that. Now she could just look at his face and know how badly he wanted her and it was amazing.

She liked to tease him. Undressing in front of him, walking around in her panties, staying naked for longer then she needed to be. Seeing his eyes grow bright and hungry as they darted all over her was addicting. It was heaven to have him so focused on her, to drive him so wild that he’d stop whatever he was doing to come over and kiss her, grope her, make her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world. She loved having that power over him and loved that she could trust him with that same over of her. He could use that look of his to send her right into his lap and she was never scared of what would happen when she got there. It was always Simon’s warm smile, kind hands, always the man she loved looking at her like she was the world. 

It was kind of terrible, how much she liked that feeling, like she was genuinely the only thing that mattered. She knew there wasn’t really any merit to it, she was just Alisha not the queen or jesus or something. But then she’d always been a bit spoiled and how could she as no to that kind of attention? How could she say no to  _her_  Simon.


End file.
